Revenge of the Nerds
Revenge of the Nerds is a 1984 comedy film about social life on a college campus. The film stars Robert Carradine and Anthony Edwards, with Curtis Armstrong, Ted McGinley, Julia Montgomery, Brian Tochi, Larry B. Scott, Michelle Meyrink, John Goodman, and Donald Gibb. The film was directed by Jeff Kanew. The film's storyline chronicles a group of nerds trying to stop harassment by the persecuting jock fraternity, the Alpha Betas. Revenge of the Nerds is #91 on Bravo's "100 Funniest Movies". Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Revenge_of_the_Nerds&action=edit&section=1 edit Best friends and nerds Lewis Skolnick (Robert Carradine) and Gilbert Lowe (Anthony Edwards) enroll in Adams College to study computer science. The Alpha Betas, a fraternity to which many members of the school's football team belong, carelessly burn down their own house and seize the freshmen dorm for themselves. The college allows the displaced freshmen, living in the gymnasium, to join fraternities or move to other housing. Lewis, Gilbert, and other outcasts who cannot join a fraternity renovate a dilapidated home to serve as their own fraternity house. The Alpha Betas and their associated sorority, the Pi Delta Psi, harass the nerds. The nerds appeal to the Greek Council, but its president Stan Gable (Ted McGinley), the leader of the Alpha Betas, rejects their complaints as the nerds are not a part of any fraternity. The nerds attempt to join a national fraternity, but all but one reject them. They meet U.N. Jefferson (Bernie Casey), the head of the black fraternity Lambda Lambda Lambda (Tri-Lambs). Although Jefferson notes that the applicants are nerds, he gives them probationary membership when Poindexter (Timothy Busfield) discovers that the Tri-Lambs' official bylaws require it. The nerds prepare a party and invite Jefferson, but the party appears ruined when the Pi Delta Psi, after promising to be their dates, do not appear. However, thanks to the Omega Mus - a sorority consisting largely of overweight or geeky women - and large amounts of marijuana supplied by Booger (Curtis Armstrong), the party is ultimately successful. Towards the end of the evening, the Alpha Betas and Pis unleash a herd of pigs in the nerds' house, then loudly taunt and moon them from the street; Jefferson sees firsthand the harassment the nerds face. The nerds seek revenge; they stage a panty raid on the Pi Delta Psi house and use the distraction to install video cameras to spy on the women while they undress. The nerds then sneak into the football team's locker room and pour a powerful liniment on the players' jock straps, resulting in a painful and humiliating football practice. The nerds' ingenuity impresses Jefferson, who officially makes them the Adams College chapter of Lambda Lambda Lambda. The Alpha Betas continue to harass the nerds, however, leaving a burning "NERDS" sign outside the house. The new Tri-Lambs realize they need to win control of the Greek Council by winning the annual Greek Games during homecoming. They use their significant knowledge to compete well with the Alpha Betas during the athletic portion of the event. They then use topless photos taken from their Pi Delta cameras to easily win the charity sales and costume events, during which Lewis seduces Stan's girlfriend Betty Childs (Julia Montgomery) by posing as Stan while they have sex. Booger soundly defeats Ogre (Donald Gibb) in a belching contest. Finally, the nerds' elaborate, computer-driven musical production wins the final event of the Greek Games, and the Lambdas nominate Gilbert to succeed Stan as president of the Greek Council. The angry Alpha Betas vandalize the Tri-Lambs' house. Gilbert attempts to denounce the act at the homecoming pep rally, but the Alpha Betas attack him, while Coach Harris (John Goodman) prepares to assault the school's dean when he intervenes. The Alpha Betas and Harris are stopped when Jefferson and a group of Tri-Lambs from other chapters arrive and intimidate them. As the other nerds arrive, Gilbert makes an inspiring speech about how it feels to be mistreated just for being different, and Lewis invites anyone who has "ever felt stepped on, left out, picked on, put down" to come and join them. Betty and most members of the assembled crowd do so, to the chagrin of the Alpha Betas. The Dean gives the Tri-Lambs the Alpha Beta house until theirs is repaired, while the Alpha Betas must live in the gymnasium. The film ends with the nerds celebrating their victory, accompanied by "We Are the Champions". Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Revenge_of_the_Nerds&action=edit&section=2 edit ;Nerds *Robert Carradine as Lewis Skolnick, one of two protagonists *Anthony Edwards as Gilbert Lowe, the other protagonist *Timothy Busfield as Arnold Poindexter, plays the violin *Andrew Cassese as Harold Wormser, a 12-year-old forced into college by his parents *Curtis Armstrong as Dudley "Booger" Dawson, with disgusting personal habits *Brian Tochi as Takashi Toshiro *Larry B. Scott as Lamar Latrell *Michelle Meyrink as Judy, Gilbert's girlfriend ;Jocks and their girls *Ted McGinley as Stan Gable, the film's main antagonist *Donald Gibb as Frederick W. "The Ogre" Palowaski *Matt Salinger as Danny Burke, Stan's second-in-command *Julia Montgomery as Betty Childs, a cheerleader and Stan's girlfriend (as Julie Montgomery) *Lisa Welch as Suzy, a cheerleader ;Adults *John Goodman as Coach Harris, nerd-hating coach of the jocks and a major antagonist *David Wohl as Dean Ulich, nerdy dean of Adams College *Bernie Casey as U.N. Jefferson, President of the national Lambda-Lambda-Lambda ("Tri-Lamb") fraternity *James Cromwell as Mr. Skolnick, Lewis Skolnick's father. *Alice Hirson as Florence 'Flo' Lowe, Gilbert's mother Category:1984 films